Girasoles
by Rakovina
Summary: De Jo que amaba los girasoles y una confesión por parte de Kendall muy especial. Jendall.


**Disclaimer: **_BTR es propiedad intelectual de Scott Fellows y Nickelodeon Studios._

**Nota 1: **_Feliz día sanvalentinesco para todos. Esta es una de las fechas que más me gustan, y por eso quise escribir un oneshot pequeño (aunque no quedó tan pequeño como había sido la idea original) de una serie que según yo mola un montón y tiene unas canciones increíbles. Espero que os guste._

**Nota 2****: **_Amo el Jendall. Recuerdo cómo lloré cual magdalena después de _Big Time Break-Up_ y después me reí como loca en _Big Time Single_, viendo a Kendall tan deprimido. Jo es, también, mi personaje favorito femenino y por eso quiero con todas mis fuerzas que la traigan de vuelta para la tercera temporada._

**Advertencia: **_Posible Ooc tanto en Kendall como en Jo. Espero mejorar en ello._

En fin, por si no habéis leído la Nota 2, esto será un Jendall (Kendall y Jo) y no será nada angst, porque no he podido. Podéis tomarlo como non-cannon porque no está ubicado en ningún tiempo específico, por lo tanto es AU y no comprende la trama de capítulos. Tampoco tiene nada que ver con el San Valentín, sólo he aprovechado la fecha para escribirlo. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

><p>'<em>Apenas unos días para que Kendall y Jo cumplieran un mes de novios'<em>. Parecía lo único que Logan, Carlos y James podían oír en los últimos días. Kendall estaba demostrablemente contento, y no hacía nada más que encerrarse en su habitación a escribir canciones. Una canción preciosa, era lo que deseaba darle a Jo, un obsequio que podía llevar a cualquier parte y que no iba a olvidar.

Pero los días les pasaban frente a los ojos entre los ensayos de la discográfica, las giras y las propias canciones que Gustavo les pedía para escribir. Ninguna era para Jo. Y Kendall empezaba a decidir que mejor olvidar la canción y escoger otra cosa.

—Quiero algo especial. Algo tan especial como la forma en que ella me hace sentir—dijo una noche de viernes de palillos de pescado, en su casa, frente a la consola.

—Ya lo sabemos, tío—balbuceó Carlos, con la boca llena de palillos y con los ojos fijos en la pequeña pantalla. Kendall ya había jugado por la tarde con Logan, contándole entre intervalos para ir al baño o a por algo de comer que no podía encontrar la canción que a Jo le quedara ideal.

—Tal vez es porque no puedes expresarle lo que sientes en palabras. Es algo mucho más especial que eso. ¡Genial, Kendall! —canturreó James, produciendo un pesaroso silencio luego de ello. Incluso la consola había enmudecido súbitamente, igual de sorprendida que los chicos.

—¿Desde cuándo James sabe acerca de los sentimientos de la chicas? A él sólo le importa besarlas y salir con ellas —murmuró Carlos, con la voz baja por el asombro. Kendall y Logan asintieron a su vez. James encogió los hombros, sin darse mayor importancia.

—Como sea —resopló Kendall, incorporándose entre los cojines del sofá—. Aún no sé lo que le daré a Jo. ¡Y sólo quedan tres días! Espero pensar en algo pronto.

—Seguro que sí—le animó Logan. Después de cenar, jugaron un poco más a la consola y acabaron durmiéndose en la sala —Carlos con el casco puesto, como siempre.

Al día siguiente, Kendall adoptó un método más expeditivo y útil que sólo comerse la cabeza esperando una letra que le diera voz a su pensamiento. Fue con Camille en un ratito que les dieron para almorzar, aprovechando también que ella estaba sola y no trabajando en ningún papel.

—Ey, Camille—empezó, cuando ya estuvieron sentados en la cafetería. Ella era la mejor amiga de Jo y amiga suya también; y como chica que era, no estaría tan perdida como Kendall estaba ahora—, necesito que me des una pequeña ayuda. Se trata de Jo.

—Es por vuestro aniversario, ¿no? —dijo. Kendall asintió, perplejo—_. _Logan me lo ha contado. Y Jo también, por supuesto.

Camille le sonrió pícaramente. Si es que Kendall iba con ella para pedirle consejos sobre qué darle a Jo, es que no tenía idea en absoluto. Quizá podía ayudarle un poquito.

—Te ayudaré en lo que pueda—convino Camille, guiñándole un ojo—_. _Tú dime en qué has pensado así tendré una idea de cómo vas encaminado.

Kendall asintió, sonriendo también. Ella se veía segura y firme, e hizo sentirle más confiado. —Verás, he querido escribirle una canción. Yo mismo, no una de las que nos escribe Gustavo —explicó—, pero simplemente no he podido. No puedo encontrar una canción para Jo. Entonces me di cuenta de que quizá una canción no es lo que necesito, y el mejor regalo está en otra parte —Kendall observó a su alrededor con aire soñador, como si el obsequio de Jo estuviera por allí, en algún lado de la cafetería de Palm Woods.

Camille le observó con atención, sin perder detalle de sus palabras. Quizá Kendall tenía más idea de lo que ella había pensado al principio.

—Por eso—seguía diciendo Kendall—, como tú eres su mejor amiga y también una chica, me imagino que podrías ayudarme a darme un poco de idea acerca de lo que podría gustarle a Jo. Yo no soy bueno en esto, y realmente quiero hacerlo bien.

—No pasa nada —sonrió Camille, con un suave golpeteo en la mesa de madera—_. _Te aseguro que eres bueno. Pues bueno, como sabes, Jo es una chica sencilla. Cualquier cosa que le des le gustará. Pero si realmente quieres algo tierno que la impresione…

Camille bajó la voz de repente, como si estuviera a punto de revelar un secreto de gran importancia. Le indicó a Kendall que se acercara y le susurró al oído.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, sábado, Kendall encendió el ordenador y estuvo con él toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Cuando los chicos lo invitaron a una carrera con las skates, él dijo que no podía, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado. Sus amigos le entendían el por qué no; y Kendall les agradeció para sus adentros.<p>

Las páginas web que Kendall estudiaba vendían artículos en línea. Buscabas lo que querías en el índice, lo solicitabas, pagabas por él y esperabas que lo trajeran. Cerró los ojos un segundo, haciendo memoria a toda velocidad.

"—_Jo ama los girasoles. Es su flor preferida y le gusta mucho, su color, sus pétalos y lo que simbolizan en realidad. ¿Sabías que los girasoles miran siempre al sol? —le dijo Camille._

—_No —admitió Kendall, algo sorprendido. No imaginaba que a Jo le gustaran tanto las flores. Y más los girasoles. —¿Entonces debería darle girasoles?_

—_¡Claro que no! —Camille sacudió la mano frente a su cara, frunciendo la boca— ¡Digo, sí! Pero no sólo girasoles y ya. Yo te he dicho lo que Jo más le gusta, ahora te toca a ti —sonrió._

—_Muy bien. De verdad gracias, Camille —Kendall se marchó, más preocupado que antes. Pues en Palm Woods no había florerías."_

La única opción para él era comprarlos por Internet. Eso, en Hollywood debía haber un montón de florerías que hacían encargos en línea. Después de algunos intentos que no lo convencieron demasiado, Kendall por fin encontró un ramo perfecto. En el apartado alfabético "F", Kendall encontró unos preciosos girasoles, en un ramo realmente grande. Respiró profundamente, se puso de pie y se deslizó con cautela en la habitación de su madre. Ella no estaba —había ido con Katie a descansar a la piscina después de una dura labor de limpieza en la casa—, pero su mamá _siempreatenta _notaba hasta los detalles más pequeños, por eso Kendall tuvo cuidado al quitar la tarjeta de crédito del aparador, de no dejar evidencia de que había estado allí. _Perdóname, mamá, pero es importante,_ pensó.

Sabía que su madre no pondría muchas pegas en prestársela, pero prefería usarla y luego devolverle el dinero de sus propios ahorros. Después de todo, Kendall casi nunca le pedía nada a su madre, y no quería empezar ahora.

Luego de haber efectuado la compra, Kendall solicitó que el pedido llegara para el lunes, que era el día que ellos cumplían su mes. Hecho aquello, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Jo.

—_¡Eh!_ —dijo ella, con voz alegre pero que se notaba particularmente agotada. —_¿Qué haces?_

—Nada especial—Kendall no pudo evitar sonreír, mucho más relajado de lo que había estado las últimas semanas. —¿Y tú? Te siento cansada. ¿Mucho trabajo?

—_Ni te cuento _—gimió Jo, suspirando. Los papeles que le daban eran cada vez más importantes, y por lo mismo cada vez más largos y difíciles. —_Pero ahora me han dado un ratito._

—Genial. ¿Te apetece ir a beber algo, entonces? Hoy que es sábado, las bebidas de la cafetería están más baratas que ningún otro día—mintió. Pero realmente quería verla aunque sea un poco.

—_¿De verdad? No lo sabía. Pero claro que quiero ir contigo._

—Muy bien, espérame en la recepción, ¿vale? Nos vemos. Te amo, Jo.

—_Yo también, Ken _—Jo colgó. Kendall también, con la sonrisa más amplia que nunca.

* * *

><p>Por fin, llegó <em>el día<em>. Maravillosamente, Gustavo no estaba muy irascible aquel día y no les gritó en casi ninguna oportunidad. Después de calentar un poco las voces y cantar varias veces _Big Night _y _Boyfriend_, Kelly les dejó un descanso para comer algo.

—¿Ya se lo has dado? —le preguntó Carlos a Kendall cuando estuvieron fuera del estudio de grabación. El día anterior, Kendall les había contado lo que le dijo Camille, que había comprado girasoles por Internet y que había hecho una reservación en un bonito restaurante para ir en una cita por la noche.

—No han llegado todavía —respondió Kendall, mosqueado. —Y ni siquiera he podido saludar a Jo hoy, debería ir a buscarla.

—Bueno, vete, nosotros vamos… a otro lado —decidió Logan, arrastrando a Carlos y a James que les gustaba dárselas de mirones en las relaciones de otros. Kendall sonrió.

Cuando pasaba por el lobby, de camino al apartamento de Jo, estuvo a puntito de chocársela cuando ella apareció por detrás de uno de los pasillos, contraria a la dirección por la que él iba.

—¡Jo! ¡Te estaba buscando! —soltó Kendall con sorpresa, dándole un beso en los labios. —Feliz aniversario de un mes.

Jo sonrió y le abrazó. —Me alegra que te hayas acordado. Igualmente para ti.—se miraron unos segundos para luego volver a besarse, Kendall acariciando su pelo rubio y suave mientras la cogía de la cintura y ella rodeándole los hombros con suavidad.

—Disculpad, no es por ser entrometido —masculló alguien a sus espaldas. Kendall y Jo se separaron de inmediato para observar al señor Bitters, que se abanicaba con una carta a pesar de que no hacía calor y les miraba burlonamente. —, pero te ha llegado un paquete, Kendall. ¿Puedes venir a buscar…?

"_Diablos"._

—¡S-Sí! —casi gritó Kendall, deshaciéndose de los brazos de Jo bruscamente, golpeándose con fuerza sin querer contra el escritorio de caoba, sonriendo con los dientes apretados. —Lo recojo después, Bitters, te agradezco mucho por decírmelo.

Regresó apresuradamente con Jo, que lo estaba mirando con una ceja alzada, confundida, tanto o más que Bitters. —He reservado para un restaurante esta noche, ¿sabes? ¿Paso a recogerte a las ocho?

—Vale… —respondió Jo, sonriéndole a pesar de que la actitud de Kendall se le hacía un poquito sospechosa. —¿Tú te encuentras bien?

—Sí, claro, no pasa nada. Nos vemos a las ocho, entonces, ponte linda. Te amo otra vez. —Antes de que Jo pudiera replicar, Kendall había huido como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—¿Estuvo a punto de verlo? —se sorprendió James cuando volvían al estudio a continuar grabando el resto del día. Kendall asintió, nervioso.

—Pero no lo vio, ¿no? —agregó Carlos, cogiéndole del brazo súbitamente preocupado. —¡Oh, diablos, Kendall! ¡Si lo ha visto estás perdido!

—¡Estoy seguro de que no lo ha visto! —se exasperó Kendall, retorciéndose el pelo para controlar su ansiedad. Todavía no podía olvidar la taquicardia que le había dado cuando Jo estuvo a punto de descubrir el regalo.

—Vale, cálmate. Si no sabe nada, estás a salvo —tranquilizó los ánimos exaltados Logan. Parecía extraño que él no los hubiera perdido todavía, cuando era el primero en hacerlo. —La verás por la noche, no te tienes que preocupar.

—Tiene razón Logan —coincidió Carlos. James asintió también. —Perdona por ponerte más nervioso de lo que vas a estar esta noche.

Inmediatamente después, Carlos recibió su consiguiente regaño.

* * *

><p>Jo acabó de filmar a las seis de la tarde. Aquel, como varios otros, había sido agotador, pero se sentía a gusto con su trabajo. Y estaba contenta, por la cena que esperaba tener con Kendall. Su regalo para él era un diario que había estado haciendo en secreto en sus ratos libres, con las fotos de ellos dos juntos que tenía y algunas con los chicos de la banda, pegadas en las páginas. Cada una tenía la fecha y una pequeña anotación. La favorita de Jo era la que se habían tomado en su propia habitación, el día de su cumpleaños, cuando Kendall la sorprendió despertándola con un espléndido desayuno en la puerta.<p>

Sólo por eso se la había quedado para sí misma, enmarcada y puesta en la mesa de noche.

Cuando acabó de trabajar, lo sacó de debajo de su cama y lo envolvió con un empapelado satinado que le había prestado Camille. Había querido esconderlo secretamente frente a la puerta de Kendall, pero no tuvo tiempo de acabarlo hasta el día de ayer, y Big Time Rush empezaba a grabar más temprano que ella.

Entonces, después de envolverlo, Jo se dio un baño y eligió un vestido verde azulado muy bonito que había comprado hacía poco y no había estrenado aún. Se peinó y maquilló con esmero, y cuando terminó, quedó satisfecha de cómo se veía.

Dos minutos después de las ocho, oyó golpear a su puerta. Respiró hondo y guardó el obsequio cuidadosamente en su bolso y luego fue a abrir. Kendall no estaba ahí, o al menos no lo parecía. Un enorme ramo de girasoles brillantes y maduros cubría su puerta, con un par de piernas enfundadas en tejanos debajo. Jo estaba tan sorprendida que abrió la boca de par en par. Los girasoles se movieron y el guapo rostro de Kendall asomó entre ellos, sonriendo y combinando perfectamente con el dorado de su pelo al amarillo luminoso de las flores.

—Hola, Jo. Estás preciosa.

Jo había perdido el habla por un segundo, completamente embelesada como había quedado al ver que Kendall le había traído sus flores preferidas; y sólo atinó a coger con las dos manos el gran ramo que su novio le extendía.

—O-Oh… —susurró Jo cuando consiguió reaccionar. Sus ojos iban de Kendall a los pétalos de girasol, que en algunos se oscurecían apenas y parecían rojos.

—Existe un montón de tipos de girasoles —indicó Kendall, observándola sin perderse un detalle de su reacción. —_. _Estos son de aquí, de Hollywood, pero los cultivaron en Carolina del Norte. Se llaman 'tiempo de otoño' o también…

Kendall se interrumpió al sentir el delgado brazo izquierdo de Jo rodeándolo con fuerza, mientras trataba de sostener con el otro el gigante ramo alejado para no aplastarlo. —Son preciosos, Kendall… No puedo creerlo… Es tan… —murmuró Jo al borde la emoción.

Él sonrió y la abrazó a su vez, respirando el bonito perfume que se había puesto. Le quitó con delicadeza el ramo y maniobró para depositarlo sin ningún rasguño encima del aparador junto a la puerta.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo supiste que los girasoles me encantaban? Era algo que me tenía muy guardado. —preguntó ella, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Kendall.

—Debo confesarte que Camille me ayudó. Pero sólo porque yo soy un idiota para estas cosas, que necesitaba la ayuda de una chica. —respondió él en voz baja, soltando una risita. —¿Me lo perdonas?_ —_La alejó un poco de su abrazo para mirarla a los ojos, tan bonitos como Kendall nunca había conocido.

—Sólo si el restaurante al que iremos es bueno. —dijo en broma, Jo, sonriendo estupendamente. Kendall le dio un beso corto en los labios, correspondiéndole con su sonrisa especial, la que sólo podía dedicarle a Jo y a nadie más.

—Por supuesto.

Se besaron una vez más, Jo cerró la puerta de su apartamento y se marcharon al restaurante donde Kendall había reservado. La mesa que les tocó estaba fuera y con un par de velas brillando encima de la primorosa vajilla. Kendall arrastró su silla para que ella se sentara y luego se ubicó delante. Era un restaurante muy concurrido, pero las mesas estaban discretamente separadas unas de otras, causando que únicamente les llegaran los murmullos apagados de las mesas cercanas.

—Es muy hermoso —comentó Jo después de que trajeron el menú a su mesa. Luego volvió los ojos a Kendall, con una sonrisa bailando en su preciosa cara. —Es lo más especial que han hecho por mí alguna vez en mucho tiempo.

—Lo especial es haberte conocido, Jo. —dijo Kendall con encanto, acariciando su pequeña mano por encima de la mesa. Pensó por un segundo lo que dirían James, Carlos y Logan si le escucharan hablando así, siendo la primera vez que le decía algo tan sincero a una chica.

Jo se sonrojó adorablemente y se rió para disimular su rubor y el hermoso calor que sentía muy dentro por lo que Kendall le provocaba.

—Tú también eres muy especial. Lo más especial que me ha pasado en la vida. —confesó. Fue turno de Kendall para avergonzarse, haciéndole sentir el corazón que latía más rápido.

Se miraron largo y tendido, absortos uno en el otro, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la comida que ya había llegado. Comieron en silencio primero, después conversando acerca de hechos del día, como el torpe golpe que se había dado un actor del elenco de Jo haciendo una escena importante y Gustavo que les había maltratado mucho menos.

Al acabar la cena, Jo se excusó para ir al tocador. Cuando Kendall estuvo solo, tocó por debajo de la mesa el bolsillo de su pantalón. _Ahí estaba_. Cuando su novia regresó, pidieron el postre y siguieron charlando otro tanto. Cuando te sentías cómodo con alguien, pensó Kendall, era increíble cómo no se dejaba de hablar.

—Ahora que me acuerdo —dijo Jo, alcanzando su bolso que colgaba de la silla. —, yo no te he dado mi regalo todavía.

Kendall abrió sorprendido los ojos de par en par, mientras ella rebuscaba dentro de su bolso. —¿Tienes uno tú también?

—Pues claro —replicó Jo, más bien ofendida—. ¿Qué clase de novia crees que soy?

Kendall se rió y pidió perdón, mientras ella encontraba por fin lo que buscaba. Sacó un paquete cuadrado, envuelto en un papel muy delicado con un moño pequeño de seda en un extremo y se lo entregó. El chico lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose qué podría ser. Ella le estaba esperando impaciente a que lo abriera. Kendall obedeció y rasgó el papel. Cuando quedó al descubierto, tuvo entre las manos un grueso volumen con las tapas de papel madera y una foto de ellos dos, encima de la cual ponía _"Kendall y Jo"_. Dio un respingo y lo abrió, impresionado.

Las fotos de ambos estaban por todas las páginas, algunas especialmente señaladas y con otras que estaban hechas con los chicos de la banda. En la piscina, en la feria, en la cafetería, en la fiesta de Halloween, en Navidad e incluso aquel día fatídico día que intentaron jugar hockey y Jo acabó odiándolo. La última página tenía un espacio vacío y ninguna fecha. Debajo ponía:

"_Esta es del día más especial que pasamos juntos. (Aún no hay ninguna porque todavía no ha ocurrido. Cuando pase, Kendall, pega la foto aquí. Te amo. Jo.)"_

Cerrando el libro, Kendall permaneció un momento en silencio. Las únicas promesas importantes que había hecho en su vida habían sido llegar a convertir a James en un cantante famoso y jugar hockey siempre con sus amigos. Ahora, acababa de hacer otra. Una muy particular y muy suya, que cumpliría a cualquier costo.

—Prometo que nunca te dejaré ir.

Jo lo miró extrañada y luego sonrió. Quizá Kendall era _ese _chico, el que nunca iba a olvidar. Y también el único que iba a amar de esa forma.

Kendall se apoyó el diario en el regazo y metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. —Yo también me he olvidado de darte algo.—dijo, y adoró el rostro estupefacto de Jo. Le extendió la palma cerrada y la abrió lentamente. Había una cajita diminuta, que Kendall sostuvo para que Jo la cogiera. Cuando ella la abrió, quedó maravillada por el anillo de oro que yacía dentro como la perla de una ostra. Encima, con incrustaciones de nácar, una letra K. Cuando levantó los ojos hacia él, Kendall tenía la mano extendida hacia arriba, junto a su sonriente rostro. En su dedo anular, un anillo idéntico al de Jo, con una J dorada que arrancaba destellos a las velas de la mesa.

—Oh, Kendall…—gimió Jo, sobrecogida. Y no dijo nada más. Estaba demasiado emocionada para continuar hablando.

—Ya sé que es muy pronto para pedirte matrimonio—bromeó Kendall, sosteniéndole la mano mientras le colocaba el anillo cuidadosamente. —Pero esto lo tengo desde hace mucho. Los compré unos días después de empezar a salir, ¿sabes? Nunca pensé que te lo daría tan rápido.

Jo se rió entrecortadamente, con las lágrimas que le borraban el maquillaje pero que no le quitaban ni pizca de belleza.

—Son para que no te olvide. Y tú no te olvides de mí—continuó Kendall. —_._ Porque te amo como a nadie, Jo. Y quiero estar contigo hasta que los días se me acaben.

—Yo también, Kendall —sollozó ella, secándose las lágrimas con una servilleta de papel. —, yo también te amo muchísimo. Gracias…

Kendall sonrió y le secó las lágrimas, levantándose de la silla para fundirla en un abrazo cálido, tan cálido como todo lo que Jo le provocaba con sus sonrisas y su compañía.

Lejos de la mesa de Kendall y Jo, Carlos tenía puestos los prismáticos y observaba con toda la discreción que era capaz, ocultándose disimuladamente detrás de James, que también quería ver.

—Aún no entiendo por qué hemos venido a espiar a Kendall y a Jo. De verdad que sois increíbles—se quejaba Logan, abatido y sabiendo que no le prestarían atención—. Quizá debería dejar de juntarme con vosotros o acabaré igual.

—¡Ya calla, Logan! —apremió Carlos, concentrado en los prismáticos. Ahí está, pensó Logan. Miró a James que al parecer se había resignado a no tenerlos y se peinaba distraídamente aunque no tenía un solo pelo fuera de lugar.

Quizá Logan debía conseguirse nuevos amigos.

* * *

><p>Perdonad el final un poco random. XD Si os ha gustado al menos un poquito, me sentiré satisfecha, pues me ha encantado escribirlo y me ha hecho reafirmar mi amor por el Jendall.<p>

**P.D: **Me ha parecido que la flor favorita de Jo podía ser el girasol no por ningún motivo en especial, sólo porque me recuerda al color de su pelo (y al de Kendall, además). También pido disculpas por el hecho de que no haya tenido tanto que ver con los girasoles como quería.

Saludos. Y gracias por haber leído.


End file.
